We Three Spirits
by WickedWitchoftheSE
Summary: A series of RavenBeast Boy moments with three extra spectators.
1. Just a hug

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans except for the little SD statue I have of BB. And I love him.

A/N: Well this randomly came to me a while ago, and I'm thinking on it. Hopefully I'll be inspired enough to continue it…

**We Three Spirits**

**Chap 1: Just a hug.**

It seems like it's been years since I've last seen my husband. Of course, for all I know, it has been years. Decades, millennia even. That's the funny thing about heaven-there is time and then there isn't. I can't remember how long it's been since I've seen him, but I remember the place I last saw him.

Mark was waiting for me by the tree near our old hut. This was soon after the death-I had already visited my mother and Mark told me he had seen his old piano teacher from his years in Europe. Our conversation was cut short by our son. And even though I knew the rules, I knew he couldn't see us, or hear us, or touch us, I reached out for my baby. He was young- still so young. It couldn't have been more than a year after our death.

He brushed through my arms and I felt my heart in my throat. I would never hold him again.

I felt Mark's hand on mine. I stood. I was still so used to being human; I was blinking back tears even though my spirit could not produce them. To distract myself, I watched our little boy begin to climb the tree. Little Garfield, turning into a monkey, a squirrel, whatever suited his needs. He was so enraptured with climbing that he didn't notice the smoke coming from the village. Not until it was too late.

Without being able to do a thing, Mark and I both screamed as he screamed. As he watched his people-the only family he had left in the world be slaughtered. But as suddenly as the scream had come, it ended. My baby climbed back into the folds of the tree. And he was silent, looked as if he would be silent forever. I felt my hand reaching for him as my body began to float back. And without warning, I was gone.

Since then I have seen Garfield- Beast Boy as he now calls himself- many times. I saw him running wild through Africa, I saw him being captured by the slave traders, escaping with four other children, stealing his lunch, working in a small factory on the outskirts of Casablanca to earn airfare back to the states. I saw the look on his face when he realized his uncle was dead and his cousins scorned him. I watched as he fought off death, police, and nature.

And on one special visit, I saw him finding a boy and a girl. A boy and a girl like him- mutants. A freak as some had called him. And with an obstacle course, a bank robber, and a handshake I watched him become a Teen Titan.

But something about this time must be different. I know where I am, vaguely. On the inside of his home; the home of the Teen Titans. I'm outside a door that reads BEAST BOY. Do his teammates even know his real name? And then, before another thought can flow through me, there he is. All I hear is a mutter of "Marie" and I'm in his arms. I can feel his skin against mine, as much as the spiritual world will allow anyway. And all I can think is, "This is what heaven is."

After a moment, Mark makes an odd noise in his throat and steps away from me, watching something over my shoulder. I turn, expecting to see my son and instead there's a woman. Another spirit, like us. I can't help but stare for a moment- she's beautiful in a way that no human creature would ever be.

"Why is there another?" Mark whispers into my ear. The woman smiles, I know she can hear us.

"I've seen this before- another deceased mother was once watching on when I witnessed Gar escaping from slave traders," I explain, "Whatever this event is, it's as important to her as-"the last part of my sentence is cut off by a door opening. And there he stands, Garfield Logan, still a teenager. But not for much longer. I smile sadly as I see his eyes, not as young as they used to be. Oh the mischief is there- Gar will always have mischief- but the horrors of his life are finally catching up to him. He will never be the little boy I saw running toward that tree again.

With a sigh he leaves his room and begins to wander down the hall. We three spirits follow. And he stops at a door. RAVEN.

He shuffles his feet for a moment.

"Raven?"

Silence answers him. She obviously isn't there right now. I turn to say so to my husband when he continues.

"It's me. Look. I'm sorry."

Confusion is written on Mark's face as I'm sure it is on mine. The other spirit seems to be in deep thought. And suddenly the door answers him.

"For what? You weren't the one who-"

"No," he cuts the voice off, "I'm sorry that…he broke your heart."

It's obviously a girl behind that door. He seems too young to be dealing with this yet. And with a girl who wouldn't even have the decency to open her door. What had my son done to her to deserve this treatment?

"I know it was all a lie," replies the door, "But he's the only one who ever made me feel like I wasn't…creepy. And don't try to tell me I'm not."

My son hesitates for a moment.

"Okay. Fine. You're way creepy. But that doesn't meant you have to stay locked up in your room. You think you're alone Raven, but you're not."

Gar still looks a little scared and a little uncertain. But I see resolve in his eyes. The same resolve I saw in his fathers eyes when-

The door opens.

And this girl, Raven, has him in her arms. Even I can see she's been hurt, the circles under her eyes are huge, and tears are still drying on her eyelashes. Gar doesn't react, I smile to myself, he's still young enough to be shocked by this. Thank God.

After a moment he pulls back. And replies with what any teenage boy would.

"Uhhh…" but before words can be formed, words I don't think I can handle hearing from my son, to this replacement of me, to the new woman in his life, to this girl that he loves- before all that they are interrupted. I have one thought as that familiar pull begins to take me.

Never before have I been so happy to see dirty laundry.

A/N: Please review; it is the nectar of the gods!


	2. ThisBeast Boy

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen Titans or anything else I might reference too. Actually, I own nothing besides this little black mutt who's been VERY hyper today.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I won't be talking to you individually, because I've heard that's been banned on (stupid thing). But I do want to say…

I read some of the comics, when I can find them and afford them. Mostly I follow the show, but I get info from web sights and a few friends who know more than me.

The last sentence "I've never been so happy to see dirty laundry" (or something like that…how sad I can't even remember my own writing) was meant because at that moment Cyborg attacked Raven and BB with the evil STANKBALL. Which consisted of dirty clothing. BB's Mom wouldn't know what to call it, so I just said Dirty Laundry

Thank you to a wonderful site where I got the transcript of the show the Beast Within.

THANK YOU!

**We Three Spirits**

**Chapter 2: This…Beast Boy**

Once again I'm back at my son's home, Titan's Tower, and once again I see that other spirit. On one hand, this is great, that means that most likely my wife will be meeting us as well. I haven't seen her since we watched my son apologize to a young woman. But on the other hand, even though I haven't been able to speak to her since then, I know that Marie instantly despised this other spirit. Call it a husband's instinct- we have to have them to survive.

I clear my throat. Or try to anyways- technically I don't have any physical pieces of me left.

"So, you're back too," I say in an offhand manner to the other spirit. Actually, I say this thought to the wall in front of me, but the woman answers anyway.

"Yes, it does seem that way," she replies. Then silence.

"I'm Mark Logan," I say, turning to face her. This time she looks right into my eyes and I am overwhelmed with the amount of emotion that her face holds.

"I am known as Arella of Azarath. But you may call me Angela. That was my Earth name."

"Earth name?" Was this another alien, like that other girl, Starfire?

"I was born on Earth but I was taken in by the monks of Azarath when I was pregnant with Raven," she answered, her eyes clouding as she seems to remember something.

"Oh. So that young woman was your daughter?" I ask, trying to keep the conversation going. Nothing's happening around us. Maybe we were sent here to learn about each other. It's obvious our paths will be traveling together for at least a while. Hopefully forever.

"Yes," Angela replies with a smile, "Her name is Raven. She was my reason for…" She trailed off.

"For surviving," I answer. I knew the feeling.

She nods.

"When was the last time you saw Beast Boy?" Angela asks me, as an obvious change of subject.

"Well, before we saw them together, I watched him fight that one named Slade."

"Oh I hate him."

"Me too. There was a girl…a different girl there, one I hadn't seen before. Her name was Terra. My son was fighting to save her and I watched as she betrayed him, to work with Slade. I've never seen him fight as hard as he did that night."

Angela doesn't say anything for a minute.

"I saw Terra too. When she attempted to destroy our children, she taunted Raven. I wish I had been able to fight her too. There's the evil Slade seems to be, but that is nothing compared to the betrayal of a friend."

"Well they must have finally destroyed her, or we wouldn't be here waiting for them today."

Angela smiles. But before she can say another word, an alarm and red lights are buzzing every where.

"How can they stand this?" I yell over to Angela. She shrugs, gesturing down the hall. A door has opened and her daughter is quickly levitating towards us. When she passes us, we begin to follow.

"It's Adonis," we hear their leader, Robin, yell out, and the team takes off before Robin can call out the words that seem to be his catch phrase.

Theoretically it shouldn't be hard for Angela and I to keep up, but in practice it's quite different. Trying to keep up with teenagers seems just as hard in the afterlife as it is while living. We arrive just to see my son slam into an X-Ray machine. He makes some quirk, but the noise of the fight is too loud for us to hear what it is.

As the villain- Adonis, I need to remember that- yells out some threat, we travel towards our children.

"Bring it on!" we hear the deep voice of Adonis yell.

"Dude, it is totally brunged...Branged!" Gar yells out.

"Oh, bad grammar, that ought to scare him," Raven replies sarcastically.

And with that they take off, these teenagers throwing everything that they have at this giant monster. I feel the same anger bubbling up inside me, that rises anytime I have to watch them battle.

"Why do they have to do this?" I mutter to no one. But Angela answers.

"Well, it is better than being called a freak, don't you think?"

I silently agree.

"Where's your wife?" Angela says, talking over the noise of the battle.

"She's never with me when I watch him fight. It would break her heart."

Angela looks like she's planning to say something back, when our attention is caught by my son and Adonis crashing into a tank of chemicals.

"Oh God damn!" I exclaim, "How many times have I told that boy to be careful with chemicals?" Quickly we're next to the accident.

"Hydrogen allantoin, seems to be mixed with glycol in…" I sniff the chemicals. As usual, there's no smell. "Possibly glycol in an emollient base."

"How would you know that?" Angela demands.

"I'm a…I used to be a chemist," I answer cringing, "My wife- Marie- and I both were."

Again, before she can respond, our children interrupt our thoughts.

"Yeah," Raven begins sarcastically, "Had any good freak-outs lately?"

But then my son gets in her face.

"No, I just got sick of being pushed around."

With that he turns to face us. And I gasp. That boy is not my son anymore.

I am alone when I'm suddenly ripped into another scene of my son's life. He still has that animalistic look in his eyes. I watch him as he stalks down the hallway and begins to scarf down ham and eggs. That was something he wouldn't do even before his accident.

He's rude to his alien friend, attacks Cyborg, the machine man. But then he confronts Raven. This girl that I had seen him approach so carefully and smile at like she was the same sunshine he used to smile up at when he was a small boy.

They yell at each other and everything seems semi-normal between them until Garfield takes it too far. He turns into some horrible kind of beast and tries to intimidate her. And it works, for once I see the normally fearless girl seem helpless.

The fact that he can't hear me doesn't stop me from trying to chastise him.

"Garfield Logan, you stop that this...this…God damn it boy, you listen to me or I will put you in your place! You don't treat a bloody girl like that no matter what she's done to you. I have raised you better than that, do you understand me? I. Raised. You. Better."

I turn away from him in disgust, just like all of his friends have. I try to walk away, for the first time I actually try to leave his life. But apparently fate had something else in store for me. No matter how hard I struggled, I followed him back to his room. I follow this…Beast Boy.

Of course, once I'm inside my son's room, my opinion changes. As I helplessly watch him writher on the floor, I begin to remember the chemicals. Allantoin with glycol in it? That would do wild things to someone with normal DNA. To my son, it simply wreaks havoc.

I find myself next in the sewer. Angela is there again, but this time she turns away from me.

"Angela, look, you don't understand…"

"Oh I understand perfectly," she snaps turning to look at me with that same look that has so often sent my son cowering away from her daughter. "I saw what your precious…boy did to my daughter. He was a monster."

"What?" I ask. I had seen him through his painful transformation; I was pulled out as he ran out the door wildly.

"He attacked her. I have never seen her with so much fear written across her face. And he carried her off."

"Maybe it wasn't the same…"

"About ten feet tall, werewolf looking, stands on two hind legs?"

I say nothing. My son did attack his friend.

"I'm sorry Angela, if there was something I could…"

And then I see him. Running towards us with Raven over his shoulder, one clawed hand digging into her back. I see blood, but no serious wounds. Angela gasps and turns her back. I can't blame her, I can only watch out of morbid fascination. And I feel it's my duty to her, to be able to report what he does to her daughter.

The beast begins to sniff the air, as it throws Raven to his other shoulder. Angela winces and I put my hand on her shoulder. She turns to bury her head into me as I continue to stare. This beast seems different than the one I saw my son turn into. He's darker and a bit taller. Of course, I tell myself, more than likely he's transformed more over the past hour or so. I desperately try to form a better reasoning in my mind when one is suddenly given to me.

My son swings down from the ceiling, knocking the beast back.

"Angela look, there's two!"

"Oh god no," she mutters, turning to look. But when she sees that they're fighting over Raven she sighs in relief.

"Maybe they'll kill one another. Maybe she'll make it out alive."

"No!" I reply instantly, "The short one is my son."

"Son or not he still seems…" She's rendered speechless as she watches my son pick up her daughter carefully in his arms and runs down the sewer passage with her. We follow quickly; floating over the unconscious body of what I've determined must be Adonis.

"This way!" I point and we catch up with my son as he takes Raven by her cloak and begins to carry her in his mouth. He's climbing out of the sewer before Adonis awakes. He's almost there when I hear a sound behind us.

'No, he couldn't of woken up that fast,' I think as Angela and I whip around. And it's not Adonis. It's worse. It's Cyborg.

With Robin and Starfire right behind him. And suddenly I realize that they don't know who this being is, that this is my son helping his friend. I start to call out a pointless warning to them when they attack. They would have never had heard me anyway, but it still makes me feel terrible I couldn't help them. Now it's my time to turn away while my son is beaten by his friends and Angela reports what's happening.

"Starfire is trying to help Raven. He wants to protect her but Robin's in his way. Well, not anymore. But Starfire's giving him a rough time of it. Now Robin's…"

"No." Robin says in disbelief. And I turn and it's still true. Where the beast once stood is my son, torn up and beaten. And very confused.

"Why's everyone looking at me like that?"

Angela and I are together again.

"And you're telling me I did that to her? That's impossible!" my son is yelling when we appear. The three boys continue to yell while I lean over to Angela.

"Hydrogen Allantoin would erase his memory of anything that would happen while he was being affected by the chemicals. Allantoin by itself is often used in small doses in sleeping medicine, to stop people from remembering their dreams."

"Raven…she's going to be alright isn't she?" my son asks innocently. "I mean, she's not moving. What have I done?"

Robin responds as a leader should respond.

"Claws and a scream isn't nothing. What else?"

I can't blame Robin, but I'm still frustrated that I know what's affecting my son and I'm just floating here helplessly while he takes the blame for something he can't even remember.

"That's all," my son confesses.

"No it isn't. You have to focus."

"I am!"

"You have to remember!"

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder! If you can't tell me what happened, I have to assume the worst. I have to put you in jail. _You need to remember!"_

I cringe at Robin's words and tone. My son isn't going to be able to handle that voice, not right now. And at this point into the conversation I can't blame him; I was ready to knock some sense into Robin too.

"I CAN'T."

And then he changes. His friends take his advice when he tells them to stay back. But then he's gone and going after Raven. To him in animal form, she's in danger from these people who had tried to take her away earlier. They had fought him, now they were the enemy. And she was not safe.

When Angela and I are back in the sewer, the action is already taking place. Robin and Cyborg are pleading with my son to stop when Adonis swings back into the picture, attacking my son.

"There are two of these things?" I hear Cyborg mutter and I can't help but agree with him. One seems like more than enough stress for everyone.

We follow Adonis and my son as they fight. When the ceiling caves in, Robin and Cyborg have to fall back, but Angela and I keep up with them. And as suddenly as it had started, the fight is over.

"Oh Garfield," I mutter before Robin and Cyborg appear to help my son and to arrest Adonis. The man now looks quite skinny and nothing like a monster anymore.

This time my wife appears when I do. I'm holding her before I realize where we are- outside Titans Tower. And my son is sitting on a rock staring at himself in the water. We both watch him as I explain what I had seen to my wife. Her eyes close and I can hear her controlling her breathing. When I look up from her, I see Angela standing about 5 feet away from us. I nod to her and she smiles back. It's good to have someone who understands just how emotionally wound up my wife can be.

We all three watch as Raven exits the tower and carefully walks up behind my son. He notices her reflection in the water next to him.

"So, he was the one who hurt you right? Not me?" he asks her softly. She puts a hand on his shoulder and replies,

"He broke into the Tower to attack you and wound up attacking me too."

My son groans.

"I can't believe I ate meat. I acted like a jerk. I'm sorry."

"He ate meat?" my wife whispers to me and I nod as we hear Raven.

"You weren't yourself."

"Cyborg says the chemicals at the lab messed with my DNA, unleashed something…primal."

"Hydrogen Allantoin mixed with most likely a glycol in an emollient base," I say before my wife can ask.

"And he gave you an antidote. You're better now." Raven says, almost encouragingly to him.

"Yeah but that thing- that beast- came from inside of me. And it's still there. I can feel it." I wince at my son's words. They break my heart. My wife is biting her nails, a sure sign she's upset. But she didn't have to watch him fight.

"Good," we hear Raven say as she sits with him, "If it wasn't for that beast, I might not be here right now. Having that thing inside you doesn't make you an animal. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man."

My son stands.

"Hmmm, maybe you should call me Beast Man from now on," he jokes. And I can't help but laugh. He's okay.

"We're having a moment here, don't ruin it," Raven replies with a sigh.

As he sits and we fade away, I can hear him try again.

"Beast Dude?"

**A/N:** Alright, I hope this chapter is okay; I finished it at 4 in the morning. I was lying in bed and couldn't get my mind off of this story. I thought up an epilogue (I just need to GET there first) but I'm really happy with the ending. ALSO in the ending, there will be an explanation on what I believe is the afterlife. Not saying I'm right, it'll just help with understanding the story a bit better. Until then….

REVIEW OR PERISH!


	3. Carrying a Demon

Carrying a Demon

Part 1

Disclaimer: If the Teen Titans were mine, Beast Boy would _always_ be naked.

A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! But it's here now! At 2 am…four or five months after I started this chapter. It was more of a challenge then I first thought…Angela/Arella had a lot to say. And I was originally going to do all three parts of The End together, but it just got too long…and I felt like I owed y'all something! So here it is…part 1. Hope it was worth the wait!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They call me Arella. But I am no angel.

Would an angel leave her home because of a pointless fight with her sister? Would an angel join a cult just to show off to Him? Would an angel abandon her daughter with the weight of the world?

Only one other has ever had the nerve to do that, and I am no god. And Raven is no Messiah. She's only a little girl. My little girl. My little abandoned girl.

Of course I knew I'd have to watch this. Death couldn't keep me from what I was due- being forced to watch my daughter living the horror of her life. I know this isn't hell though. If it was hell…well He would be here to torment me.

My heart is aching as I watch her sitting in bed. Sunlight is streaming into her window; she looks beautiful even with those red symbols covering her body. Even with the tears she's crying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Garfield's parents join me, she is cooking breakfast. Their son has a startled and apprehensive look in his eye. On that I chuckle, if Raven's cooking was like mine, then he should be wary.

"Uh…thanks?" he stutters out.

"She's expecting him to eat those pancakes?" I hear Marie mutter. Mark just smiles at me and shrugs his shoulders. They don't know what today is.

I watch as my daughter is insulted for her beautiful breakfast. As the leader tries to force everyone to compliment her, and how the alien actually seems to enjoy burnt pancakes. But then she stuns them again as she forces a smile and grunts,

"So, I was thinking. After breakfast, you guys wanna, maybe, you know, hang out or something?"

They were not expecting that. And I could see the relief in their faces when the alarm goes off, and the horror in my daughter's face. It…it just couldn't be him…not yet… not without the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I share my daughter's relief…it's just Plasmus. That of course doesn't make him any more irritating.

Marie looks alarmed at the fighting and Mark looks alarmed at Marie's reaction to the fighting.

"What…why are they fighting this thing?"

"Honey, it's…"

"It's Plasmus," I answer, "He's a monster they fight. He's not dangerous."

"NOT DANGEROUS?" She rounds on me. "HE…He…he sneezed on my son!"

"Yes and Gar's complaining about it too Marie," Mark replies, "he's okay. And look. Raven just finished him off."

"Who?" Marie asks turning around towards the battle scene.

"Raven. My daughter. The one covered in goo."

"They're all covered in goo Angela," Mark replies with a smile.

It's a point of interest that Marie was too upset by the fighting to notice that Mark knew my name. Instead she closely followed behind Gar as we followed the teens to get pizza. She sits and studies him, looking for signs of injury, maybe some mental anguish at being sneezed on. It there's any there the boy's doing a good job of hiding it. He's arguing and laughing along with the rest of the Titans.

Well, sans my daughter. But that was nothing new.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh Raven, they'll know something is up now. You brought them to a park to hang out? And you're agreeing to stankball? And toes? No daughter of mine DOES toe painting.

"I agree with Garfield," Mark says too me, "I think someone did replace your daughter with a robot."

"No, she's not a robot," I answer with a sigh. "She just knows something no one else knows."

"And what's that?" Marie asks finally deciding that my daughter isn't evil reincarnate for speaking to her son. Ah, if she only knew how wrong she was.

"It's the end of the world."

Time seems to slow as the words leave my mouth. For a moment time seems to stop-the sun is partially in eclipse, and my daughter has just realized what this means. The others can't tell a thing. And Mark and Marie are looking to me for answers.

"It's...it's…it's my fault," I whisper into the stillness of time, "He…He was everything to me."

"Who?"

"Raven's…her…her father."

"Where is he now?"

"Too close of comfort."

"He's not dead?"

"He's not human."

Silence.

"He's a... demon."

"Demon?" Marie breaks my question and answer with her husband, "You can't tell me you had a child with a demon, those things don't exist."

"Hon, look at these kids." Mark gestured around at the frozen teens. "One is half a robot. Another's an alien. Our own son is a…is a…he's green and can turn into animals. These kids are a lot of things that _shouldn't_ exist. But they do exist." Mark turns back to me. "What does that mean Angela?"

"Angela?" Marie asks sharply.

"It's my name. Angela Roth. I'm Raven-the one you don't like-I'm her mother."

"It's not that I don't like her-" Marie begins after a pause.

"It's just that your son seems taken with her." I answer. "I understand."

Marie for once seems silenced. Mark looks between us and then repeats his question.

"What does that _mean_ Angela?"

I try to breath. I can't. I'm dead.

"It means the end of the world." I could let the words hang in the air, but time seems to be gaining momentum again and I feel my time for explanations is almost up.

"He's Trigon the Terrible." By the looks of their faces I can tell they know who he is.

"He was a villain of lore in villages in Africa," Marie said breathlessly, "I always thought he was fictional but…" She trails off as she notices the sun being extinguished and red eyes piercing through the sky.

"He needed…an heir," I continue, anxious to be done with the story now that I had started it. I was still ashamed. "And he didn't care how he got one. He needed…an heir on earth. I ran away from home when I was young, young and stupid. I joined the cult to impress Him. He looked like any other human. But he wasn't. It wasn't until I…I…until I was with him that I began to realize the mistake I was…"

I don't finish. I can't, and when I open my eyes I can see that Mark and Marie understand why I can't finish. It's just too much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time had begun again. My daughter had fainted and the robot had carried her. We followed in silence.

The leader explains the room they had built. I knew from my time on Azarath and from the cult that what they had built would not hold Him out. But this room did give my daughter something she had never seemed to have before- hope.

"You did all this for me?" She sounds exhausted. And exhilarated. No one had ever done something for her. Something like this. Something to help.

"We're ready to take on Trigon," the leader says foolishly.

"No." She insists, "You can't be. Just go. Save yourselves."

"We're not giving up. And neither are you. Our plan is simple. Raven, you are the portal. Trigon needs you to take over the Earth."

My daughter's look begins to turn into one of despair. It'd be easier if they just left her alone.

"But if Trigon can't get to the portal," the big man says, "then he can't take over."

"So all we must do is keep the Trigon from getting to Raven."

The alien makes it all sound so simple. I shake my head and look over to Mark. He's staring at his son who I now see has gone over to the walls and is running his hand over the ruins they had carved in. From what I could tell they had simply picked out ruins at random and invoked them. I did allow my self a chuckle when I saw that they had invoked a ruin to ward off chickens.

"You can't." She argues wearily.

"We will." Robin has too much hope. Cheering my daughter up and making her feel loved was one thing- lying to her is something else entirely.

"Well Ms. Roth, it seems as if you're over reacting," Marie said, "Obviously this boy has everything under control."

"He's mortal Mrs. Logan. He doesn't understand."

"You'll be safe in here. Everything's ready. I've installed all the latest state-of-the-art technology. Nothing alive is getting in here."

But Trigon isn't alive.

"And these symbols should keep out everything else. We took them out of your books."

Even chickens won't save her now.

"Just in case you need some extra mojo."

He cares. He cares about my daughter and it doesn't matter because she's never going to see him again. And she knows it.

"This is all great, but it's not going make a difference. Today the prophecy will be fulfilled. Trigon is coming. There's no stopping him."

No stopping the prophecy. No stopping my daughter.

"There's never been a villain we couldn't stop before."

"Trigon isn't a villain. He is the incarnation of evil, the source of all darkness. The—"

"Okay. Bad dude. We get it."

The look on Garfield's face matches the one on his parents. Confusion and a lack of understanding. Few would understand.

"No. You don't. You don't know Trigon."

"And Trigon doesn't know the Titans. Stay in here"

But Trigon knows everything.

"We'll be watching from up there if you need us."

Robin points to a booth in the air where they'll be watching her like a caged animal. I shake my head, trying to chase the negative thoughts away. These are her _friends_. They want to _help_ her.

I look back up when I hear footsteps running. We three look on as Garfield places something in Raven's hand. A penny.

"For luck." He explains with a smile.

My heart breaks.

"All the luck in the world won't save us now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time is passing too slowly. I can feel ourselves hanging on the edge of disaster and not being able to do a damn thing about it.

I watch.

Trigon torments her mind. Her friends speak of it as if it isn't important. As if it isn't hurting her.

And I watch.

Slade is back with the demonic army. I haven't seen the forces of hell in quite a long time. As her friends begin to fight, it's obvious they've never seen demons like this.

So I watch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" Marie is screeching and pointing at her son.

"It's…the beast he becomes," her husband explains carefully, "When Raven's in danger."

"When…when _Raven's_ in danger?" Marie asks breathlessly, "Why when no one else is in danger, why when only _she_ is in danger does he become that thing? Is it some sort of spell she put him…"

"Marie he cares about her. It's okay. He's allowed to care for a girl,"

"Not MY son, not against those demons of hers, not against…"

I watch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She appears.

"STOP!"

They don't understand.

"I will go with you."

"We won't let them take you."

"You need to get back in the safety room. Please!"

"I can't hide from my destiny any longer."

Her eyes close.

"No!"

She doesn't hear him.

"Good bye, be safe."

They're unconscious.

And she becomes her father's daughter.

"Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I were alive my eyes would have been clawed out of my head by now. Being in the state I was though-I let Marie swipe at me.

"SHE KILLED HIM. SHE KILLED HIM BECAUSE SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER!"

Mark was holding onto his wife, trying to pull her away from me.

"I'm sure she…took care of him for a reason Marie." He grunted, pulling his wife away.

"He's not dead."

All the fight goes out of her.

"It's a spell, he's okay…they're all going to be okay. Unless they try to fight Trigon. They'll be okay."

Garfield groans as he turns over.

"See? They're all going be okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We don't follow Raven as she leaves. I try but find my spirit can't move. There's something else I'm meant to do now. Something else I have to watch.

Mark and his wife are talking behind me. Possibly asking questions, I can't hear them. I can't hear anything but the silence of the darkness.

"Raven…"

The leader is awaking. So are the others.

"She really packs a wallop."

"Dude, we were only trying to help her."

"I fear it is too late to assist her."

Yes. Listen to the alien. She's beginning to understand.

"It's never too late."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She's allowing it to be fulfilled. She's willingly stepping into the ring and facing her destiny. What else could she do?

But that foolish child comes to stop her.

"Raven!"

She stops. Don't make her stop. She can't stop.

"It has already begun." My daughter lowers her hood before she continues, "and there's no stopping what is meant to be."

"You're willing to give up on everything, all because of some prophecy you heard as a child?"

Why does he not understand. What is it about the word prophecy that he cannot comprehend. This is the end. There can be not stopping it.

And he doesn't stop.

"What if it's wrong?"

"Robin, I know what I know."

She turns to begin her ascent to hell.

"I don't accept that. You can take control. You can make it not happen."

Can't he see he's hurting her with this? My daughter has no power. She's never had power.

"I've known my whole life that this day was going to come. I tried to control the dark side of me. I tried to do good things, to fight evil, and hoped that would somehow make up for the horrible thing I'm destined to do."

Oh daughter. What I have done to you?

"But no one knows their destiny. There are things you can't possibly know."

There are some things that cannot be rewritten.

"There are some things I didn't know—like how I would make such wonderful friends. All I wanted was to make your last day perfect. Instead, you spent it worrying about me."

Her friends are stunned. I am stunned.

Who knew this demon was capable of love?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She's climbing.

They're fighting.

"The gem was born of evil's fire."

_All rise to worship our Lord Scath!_

"The gem shall be his portal."

_My name is Azar. You are here because of what you are carrying._

"He comes to claim. He comes to sire."

_Let me touch you Angela…and this will be the best night of your life._

"The end of all things mortal."

_Child…you are carrying a demon._


End file.
